Broken Promises
by foreverdaze
Summary: After an unexpected attack that threatens their relationship, Ron and Hermione need to fight to stay together, before they realise that forever may not be as long as they had thought. First Romione fanfiction. Please review.
1. 1

**Author's Note: **Hi, I'm back! Previously, I had written a Haleb fanfiction, which was my first ever fanfiction. This time however, it's time for a Romione fanfiction, and this is my second fanfiction, and first Romione one. So please please be nice! :)  
>Please take the time to review, as this story took me a long time and lots of effort to perfect. Thank you!<br>This story was inspired by the song If Your James Dean Then I'm Audrey Hepburn, by Sleeping With Sirens, so check that out!  
><strong>-Natalie xo<strong>

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, but the story line is mine.

_In her dream, she was falling._

_Falling further and further until she was sure her body must have hit the ground and broken into pieces by now. Darkness was all around, and that was all there was-apart from the strange sensation of falling down. _

_Suddenly, she hit the ground, and pain erupted all over her body, forcing out sobs and screams until she bit down hard on her tongue. _

_The darkness shattered to a million pieces, splintering like broken glass all around until the deafening twinkling sound of glass had stopped, and she was alone in a white haze. In her dream, there was a white light, like she was trapped in a white cloud of nothing. A dark floating figure rose up from the broken shards. It had an ugly, twisted mask and it made her inside's crawl. _

_She was ready. She knew it was coming. The person behind that mask was going to be revealed, and she knew it was going to break her, but she had no choice. This needed to be done. _

_There was a pressing feeling inside her body, like someone- or something- was going to tear her apart bit by bit. _

_The dark figure rose higher, and slowly it reached up, and then the mask was off. _

_A broken scream ripped out of her mouth, and then she crumpled to the floor in a heap, the sharp glass piercing her body. _

Hermione gasped for air, twisting around in the white sheets to escape the boiling heat that was trapped in the duvet. She was sweating profusely, her honey curls matted to her skull and tears streaked down her face.

Slowly she sat up, leaning back against the wooden headboard. She wiped away the tears from her face and eyes, and wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. Her dream had shocked her, to say the least.

Everyday for the past couple of weeks her dreams- or rather her nightmares- had been riddled with a terrible face hidden by a mask that looked gut-wrenchingly familiar. It always started with her falling, and then she landed in darkness. This strange darkness always broke to pieces like glass until it was tumbling around her and she alone in brightness. Then a figure would rise, and it looked like a death eater. It would slowly reach up and take off it's mask, and each time it would be someone different, someone that meant so much to Hermione: Mrs Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Dumbledore, Luna, Dobby, Harry, and worse of all: Ron.

This had been happening frequently, not just when she slept but even when she was at work, or shopping or eating her Mother's lasagne, or Mrs Weasley's famous apple pie.

If she was honest, it was seriously messing with her head. She couldn't concentrate on her work, she couldn't sleep, and she even found it hard to read, which was seriously confuddling.

Hermione sighed. Running her shaky hands trough her unruly ringlets, she tried to push away the thoughts of her dreams. She needed to put on a happy face, hide away all of her feelings and not be distracted today. For today, was her best friend Harry Potter's birthday, and she could not let this ruin his day.

"Hermione?"

The distant sound of Ron's voice down the hall shook her from her thoughts. She quickly wiped her eyes again, and hoped they weren't all red and blotchy. She didn't want questions, or anybody's worry. That's why she had kept her dreams to herself.

"Hermione?"

He was standing in her bedroom doorway, dressed in only a pair of jeans and a bare chest. Hermione dug herself out from the tangled damp sheets, and ran to her bathroom. She skidded across the shiny tile floor, trying to avoid looking at her bedraggled reflection in the large mirror hanging above the sink. She hated to look at herself on most days, but especially after her dreams. She could always see their screams off silent terror reflected in her eyes, and that was more than she could take.

Splashing cold water over her flushed face, Hermione gripped the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning as white as the sink. She felt two cool hands wrap around her waist, and hot breath on her neck.

"Ron…" She breathed, "I-I need a shower."

The hot breath on her neck was replaced with soft kisses. Automatically, she reached up behind her and tightened her hands in his thick curls.

"Can I join you?"

She knew he was grinning. She could feel his smile on her exposed neck. He gently brushed aside her curls and Hermione felt all the air in the room disappear.

She could feel all of her tension just evaporate with him, but there was something else. She needed to stop this, before she couldn't restrain herself.

"No you cannot. I-I'm hungry and I need to shower. Harry's birthday today remember? We only have an hour to get ready." She reminded him, trying to think of any excuse to get his hands away from her. She couldn't breathe when he touched her, and it rid her of any inhibitions or sense. Simply- it drove her crazy.

Ron's hands tightened on her waist, as he spun her around in his arms, pushing her forcefully against the sink. Hermione almost cried out in pain. There was a crippling pain in her lower back where Ron had shoved her against it.

She froze.

"Mione? What is it?" Ron asked, loosening his grip on her. She shook her head dully, but he didn't let go, running his hands down to her lower back, "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" She cried, "I'm just a bit sore from all those extra Arming classes Gin's making me take. They really push you in there you know." She was lying flat out, and it was obvious that Ron didn't believe her, because her voice was barely above a whisper, as she was trying to hide the raw pain in her voice, and she was not at all convincing.

"Let me see." He commanded. Ron's ocean blue eyes locked onto her golden brown irises, and Hermione knew she should show him. There was no point in making a big fuss for no reason. After all, she was fine.

Slowly, Ron released his grip on her and moved back, turning her back around so that he could see her back. His fingers brushed on her creamy skin as he lifted up her purple sleep vest. The feeling of his touch on her body was enough to send spasms through her body, unravelling dark butterflies in her stomach. They hadn't had sex in weeks, such a long time, since the dreams had been happening. She knew that Ron was annoyed about it, but she just couldn't do it when she was in such a state.

"Hermione what the hell? What are these?" His voice was uneven, "There are bruises all over your back-"

"I'm fine." She panicked, cutting him off. She felt sort of self-conscious. Quickly Hermione yanked down the back of her vest and escaped to the wardrobe on other side of the bathroom. She picked up one of Ron's jersey jumper's from the floor and pulled it over her head.

"It's obviously not fine. Hermione, you're hurt for fuck's sake. Let me help you." He said, following her from the bathroom to the wardrobe, his hands outstretched. Hermione sidestepped him, and made her way through her flat to the small kitchen opposite the living room.

"Don't swear," She scolded, "And as I said, I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much, you'll get wrinkles."

Ron sighed behind her, and he grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. She found herself staring up at his wide blue eyes, filled with worry and fear, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Her stomach tied up in knots.

"Hermione, why are you being like this?" He said, his voice unsteady. Hermione pulled her wrist from his grip, planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Before he could react, she scooted away, grabbing a blueberry pancake from the plate and picking it apart. She had always hated blueberry's, except from when Ron made them in pancakes. It was weird, because he normally sucked at cooking, but when it came to any breakfast meal- his favourite meal of the day- he was amazing at making it.

"What should I wear today?" She avoided his question.

He blinked, his eyes turning cold, "Whatever, I don't care."

Hermione nodded sharply, "Oh." A pang of hurt flashed through her.

He sighed again, this time out of defeat, and the cold blue in his eyes disappeared back to his usual ocean blue colour, "You'll still be the most beautiful girl in the room."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, dropping the pancake back onto the plate. She wasn't hungry anymore, the rumble in her stomach replaced with want. She walked the distance between them, pulling him into a kiss. She felt strange, dizzy and unnatural all of a sudden. Moments ago she was desperate to stop him from touching her, and now that was all she wanted. What was wrong with her?

"Only the room?"

He smiled against her mouth, "No. The whole world."

His hands were in her hair, pulling her tight to his lips. She shivered at his touch. Then something snapped inside of her. She remembered her dream, the face she had seen behind that mask. The terror she had seen in the empty dark of its eyes. She saw how the person was no longer living, breathing, but an empty shell, possessed and stolen by the dark figure. The darkness had stolen this person from her, somebody she loved, and the dream she had just been woken from, wore the empty face of Harry.

Hermione pulled back and stalked back to the bedroom wardrobe, leaving Ron standing confused in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Ron almost yelled, storming up behind her as she picked out something to wear for today. She jumped as his voice startled her.

"What do you mean? I'm just looking for something to wear."

"Bullshit Hermione, you've been off for ages now with me. And this morning, what was that? First you force me off you, and then you throw yourself on me, and then push me away like I'm some toy?" His voice was harsh, but Hermione heard the underlying crack as he said the last sentence. She bit her lip, and forced on a smile.

Turning to face him, she rested her head on his bare chest, breathing in his sweet scent, "I'm sorry. I've been all over the place lately. Works been hectic and I can't concentrate much, but I'm going to be fine."

Ron looked disbelieving. He brushed his hands over her soft curls, pressing a kiss into her head. She felt herself smile; her eyelids flutter as his lips brushed over her scalp. But she couldn't escape the underlining feeling of dread inside her mind, inside every fibre of her being, that something bad was going to happen. Her dream was going to become a reality.

Fleur, Luna and Ginny had decorated the woods by The Burrow beautifully. Hermione had wondered briefly as to why they hadn't ask her to decorate, but then it passed as she apparated at the foot of them by The Burrow.

The wood was filled with tall, thin trees, some full with green leaves, others bare and lonely. At the head of the woods, somebody had carved a pathway of soft moss amongst the ferns and lavender plants that were blooming all over the forest floor. The path wound down into the thick of the trees, with black lanterns floating along the edges of the pathway to light the way. Even though it was mid-morning, and the end of July, the sun was weak in the sky, so the lanterns were flickering the way into the woods, lighting up the towering trees.

When Hermione walked further along the path, having kicked off her small heels and allowing her feet to feel the squidgy moss bellow them, she discovered that wrapped all around the trees were decorations, banners and balloons, ready to celebrate for Harry's birthday. As the path twisted and turned, until Hermione was sure she was inside the centre of the forest, it suddenly disappeared. She looked up from the floor, and the ferns on the edges of the path started to turn into a large circle, with a huge wooden table in the middle. On the table, that had definitely been lengthened, there were silver plates filled to the brim with amazing foods. It was unfortunate that Hermione wasn't hungry. There were also candles floating above the table, hanging baskets of ferns and herbs and it looked amazingly beautiful, that Hermione knew Harry was going to love it.

She was the first here. All around the trees were quiet, and she was so deep in the centre of the woods that it was hard to hear anything else, and it was nice. She was alone with her own thoughts, which scared her, but it was also calming. She didn't have anyone breathing down her neck or asking her if she was all right.

Hermione softly ran her hand along the sleek wood table, hovering a finger over the place setting with her name on. Instantly Hermione recognised Fleur's elegant handwriting. Her name, for the first time, looked beautiful in Fleur's graceful script.

Something to her left, behind the trees caught her eye. She looked up, spotting a small figure racing towards her, with others in tow.

"Aunt 'ermione! Catch meeee!"

It was Victoire, Bill and Fleur's first born. She flung herself at Hermione before she had finished talking, but Hermione still had lightening reflexes. She caught her in her hands, swinging her around in the air.

"Hi Victoire!" Hermione said, "Where's your Mum?"

Victoire struggled in her arms, and Hermione set her down on the forest floor, smoothing out her cream flouncy skirt. She looked adorable, her long blonde hair tied back in two French plaits down her back. Somebody- most likely Fleur as she had the dress sense out of her and Bill- had styled her in a long cream skirt, a pink cardigan and red dolly shoes.

"She's over 'dere!" Victoire squealed in delight, pointing into the darkness of the forest. She had obviously picked up on Fleur's French accent, because she couldn't quite pronounce her 'T's properly. Hermione found it cute.

"Bonjour 'ermione my dear!" Fleur called out, wrapping Hermione in a tight hug. She had just found out she was pregnant again, and Hermione could feel the slight swell of her blossoming belly under her shirt.

"Hi Fleur" Hermione replied.

Bill followed Fleur along the path, and also greeted Hermione with a hug. It was over as soon as she could take a breath, and then she was sucked into another hug with Victoire.

Bill rested his hand over Fleur's stomach and looked up at Hermione, "Where's Ron? Didn't he arrive with you?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck. She had apparated here without Ron, after he had gotten in the shower. She didn't want to apparate with him, mostly because he had been giving her pitying looks since she told she was stressed with work.

After she had told him, he had kissed the top of her head, and then made her tea while she picked out what to wear. Not that she was much into looks, and clothing, she wanted to look decent for Harry's meal, as the last time she had seen him she had been wearing very short shorts and her bra. Ron had invited Harry in, and Hermione was unaware, which led to a very embarrassing situation, with her almost dying of shame, pulling on an apron and running away, Ron in stitches on the sofa, laughing hysterically into a cushion, and Harry blushing a dark red and averting his eyes, but he was also laughing. Anyway, she had wanted to look at least decent, and dressed, to show Harry she actually did have clothes, and she was the adult in the situation.

But, Ron had made her tea, and then gotten in the shower, and while he had Hermione had quickly dressed, done her make-up and apparated to The Burrow without Ron.

She knew he would be mad at her, but there was no way he was going to make a scene in front of his family, so she was safe, until they were alone, which she hoped would not be soon.

Hermione realised she hadn't answered Bill's question. He was staring at her, frowning.

"Are you guys okay Hermione?"

She nodded quickly, settling Victoire on her left hip, "Yeah, yeah. We're fine, don't worry. I wanted to help set up." Hermione shrugged, wanting desperately to change the subject. She set down Victoire in her seat, as more people arrived.

George came first, carrying a silver tin and mumbling to his Mother, who was behind him. She clapped her hands over her mouth when she spotted the table, and then quickly pulled Fleur into a big hug.

"Oh! It looks lovely dear! Where's Luna, let me thank her as well!"

"Well thank you mother. I think you'll find that _I _did most of the work here! Having a pregnant woman, and a crazy fool who loves to talk about Wrackspurts kind of makes it hard to do anything."

Ginny was smiling as she appeared behind Hermione, frightening her slightly. Hermione clamped a hand over her heart and sighed, rubbing her temples gently. She knew Ginny was just poking fun at Luna, and that she didn't think she was a crazy fool. Ginny and Luna were extremely close, hence as to why she was invited today.

Mrs Weasley pretended to whack Ginny around the head, as George set down the silver tin just in front of Victoire's high chair. She reached out to grab it, and just in time Bill managed to float it up and set it down further down the table, away from her prying hands.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny squeezed her hand as she glided past, finding her place at the table. Everybody else took their seats, Arthur slipping James into his basket next to Molly, Bill next to Victoire's chair, Ginny next to Hermione and George. Luna apparated next, apparently having gone home to change. She looked beautiful and mystical, as always, her long white blonde hair in a plait down her back. She was wearing a long purple dress, with white flowery tights underneath. She was wearing no shoes, like Hermione, and several necklaces hanging around her neck.

"Luna!"

Hermione hadn't seen her in a long time, almost half a year. She had been extremely busy with work and her own problems, and so had Luna apparently. But seeing her was good. It reminded Hermione of her childhood, and Hogwarts.

"Hermione, how are you?"

Her voice was as dainty and delicate as ever, just as Hermione remembered it. She slipped into a seat next to Fleur and smiled at everybody at the table, her gleaming teeth making everybody beam. She had this air about her, when you look past the kind of loony exterior and weird chats about Wrackspurts, that made everybody love her.

"I'm good Luna. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Luna nodded, "Indeed. Did you hear about the Wrackspurts? There apparently annoying muggles now."

Opposite Luna, Ginny smiled knowingly and gave a pointed look to Molly saying '_I told you so' _

"Anyway, Hermione dear, where's Ron? I thought he was coming with you." Mrs Weasley averted her attention to the empty seat next to Hermione, her eyebrows raised.

Hermione bowed her head, "Er, he'll be here soon. I thought I was running late and he wasn't ready, so I came without him."

She ignored the furrowing of Bill's brow, as he recognised that she had said something different from her excuse earlier, but he did not say anything. She silently thanked him.

Mrs Weasley nodded, "Okay dear. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Just at that moment, there was the familiar popping sound of apparition, and a tall, muscular redhead appeared through the path. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, not the pair from this morning, a white t-shirt that hugged his tight chest, and red flannel shirt, that clashed with his hair. But Hermione didn't mind at all; he looked really good.

Hermione lowered her head to her lap, fiddling with the beaded hems of her blue dress that sat mid-thigh on her legs. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, knowing the confused and dark look that was going to be in his ocean blue eyes.

"Ron mate, didn't anybody tell you that red and orange don't go?" George laughed, reaching out to grab sausage roll from the silver plates crowded in front of him. Before he could grab one, Molly whacked his hand away.

"Wait for Harry!"

"Bloody woman," George grumbled, nursing his sore hand.

Ron went round the table, kissing and hugging everybody. He performed a little magic trick for Victoire, stroked the soft head of a sleeping James, and then, when he reached Hermione, he did not touch her, but go to kiss her cheek.

"We need to talk."

Hermione jumped at the force in his voice, and looked around to see if any of his family had seen. But they were all looking at Hermione like she was crazy, and it was clear to her that it was only her that had heard it.

"Hermione, you all right?"

Ginny placed her hand on her shoulder, softly squeezing it. Her brilliant brown eyes were filled with concern, which Hermione hated. She forced on a smile, desperate not to let this day become about her.

"I'm great."

It was obvious nobody believed her, but nobody said anything more. Ron sat down in his seat, taking a swig of his drink. Mrs Weasley tutted, and opened her mouth to say '_Wait for Harry!_' but George got there first.

"Oi mate, if I don't get to eat a single sausage roll, then you don't get to drink."

"Shut up mate."

George held up his hands in defeat, pointing at Molly, "Not my rules."

Mrs Weasley shoved down George's hand, tending to a whimpering James. Ginny picked up a finger roll and tore it in half, chucking one end at George and one at Ron, checking to see that Molly wasn't looking.

Hermione stared at the floating lanterns, watching the way the light flickered with every small gust of wind. She wondered if Ginny or anyone had used a spell to stop them from blowing out, as they were pretty wind resistant. She was so caught her in her own thoughts, watching the candle, that she didn't hear the pop of apparition.

"Harry dear! Surprise!"

Hermione jumped in her seat.

Ron looked at her oddly, frowning slightly. She gave him a look that said '_what?' _and he rolled his eyes, looking away. She regretted it instantly, feeling that dread of guilt inside her stomach become worse. She didn't mean to be so rude, it was just he was giving her those odd, sort of pity looks again, which she couldn't stand.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

"'Appy birthday 'arry!" Fleur laughed, as Harry slid into his seat at the head of the table, opposite Arthur.

"Well... this is was not expecting!" Harry laughed, "Gin, you sneaky devil, how did you manage to keep this a secret?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "I have my ways. Happy Birthday!"

Hermione watched as Harry stood and wrapped his hands around Ginny, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Everybody averted their eyes, and Hermione found herself looking shyly at Ron. He had the same sad look in his eyes that she knew was in hers. Why was she feeling like this? Everything was a mess, and she didn't know why.

The surprise meal went down a treat with Harry. Hermione watched from the sidelines as the whole Weasley family, and Luna laughed and stuffed their faces with the wondrous foods that filled the table. They talked about the Chudley Cannon's, and Ron threw food at anybody who batted them, while Hermione didn't have much to say about them. They talked about George's shop, and the new 5-second-Pimple Vanisher, but Hermione didn't have much to say about that either. They then moved onto talk about Fleur's pregnancy, and whether they wondered if she was having a boy or a girl, and apart from a little input from Bill, who asked what Hermione thought she was having, she didn't have much to say about that.

Overall, trying to make Harry's birthday not about her, had failed. She was wallowing in a state of self-pity, for no apparent reason, which was unlike her, yet she couldn't pin point just why she felt like this.

"Hermione, dear, could you help me?" Mrs Weasley pulled her from self-pitying thoughts and motioned her to come over. Silently, Hermione slid her chair out and padded across the moss forest carpet to Mrs Weasley.

"What can I do?" She asked.

Molly picked up James, who was cooing and slightly smelly. She planted him in Hermione's open arms, smiling, "Could you change him and put him to sleep? All of this fuss is a bit much for him."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the awful smell, smiling at Molly, "Sure."

She padded down the mossy path back to the head of the woods, singing softly to James in her arms. The Burrow wasn't far away, for enough to disapparate, but Hermione didn't want to. She wanted to walk that distance, feel the soft grass under her bare feet, splash lightly in the small stream heading down the woods.

It was still cloudy out, hiding away the sun selfishly, and as Hermione glanced down at James she wondered why the sun hadn't come out to greet them for James. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seem in her life, better than Hogwarts the first time she had seen it, better than that vast library with all those books, better than watching the white snow settle like a blanket on the world.

Even with his closed eyes, he looked like Harry. He had his black curls, his pale skin, but he also had the Weasley freckles. Hermione loved this baby so much, the same way she loved Victoire and her blonde hair and Weasley freckles. Everyone in the family looked like they were part of it, all except Hermione. Victoire looked like Fleur and Bill, James had both Ginny and Harry in him. Everyone was part of the family, except Hermione.

God, what was happening to her?

This was all crazy. She was under stress and stress made people think stupid things. Of course she was part of the family, but sometimes it felt like she was the odd one out. Everybody was related in some way, whether sister-in-law or wife or mother, but Hermione was neither of those things. She was Ron's girlfriend, but nothing was forever. She wasn't even James's Aunt, or Victoire's, not really. It felt fake.

The Burrow was warm and inviting, unlike the weather outside. It had suddenly taken a turn, and the wind had picked up. She hustled James and herself inside, clicking shut the door behind her.

James cooed as she changed him on his small blue mat, and she wrapped him up in a Chudley Cannon's baby grow that Ron had brought him the other day. Carefully, she placed baby James in his make-shift crib that had been specially constructed with a flick of Mrs Weasley's wand-stroking his soft black tufts of hair. She was so caught up in his cuteness and watching him slip off to sleep, that she didn't hear the back door click shut behind her.

"Have I _done_ something to you?"

It was Ron. He looked angry and hurt, his bright blue eyes blooming in sadness. His hair was on end, stuck up in the fashion like he had been straggling his hands through it- something he did when he was pissed or confused. Hermione flinched backward, slamming her lower back into the corner of the kitchen counter, right where her bruises were. She felt a piercing pain in her back explode inside of her, and she gripped the edge of the counter for support.

Ron's hands were holding her up instantly.

She shook her head and pushed him away, harder than she had intended, "I told you I'm fine!"

"For fucks sake Hermione, you are clearly not fine! Why are you pushing me away? I'm just trying to help you!"

James stirred. Hermione gave Ron a pointed look and whispered sharply: "Shhh! You're going to wake the baby!"

Ron groaned and ran his hands through his hair until the bright orange flames stood on end, again. He was fuming, red faced, tight lipped and his blue eyes were clouded with darkness. Hermione sunk back into the living room, motioning to Ron to follow her, so that they could talk away from the baby.

That familiar feeling of dread inside her was screaming, and she desperately wanted someone to walk through the door and interrupt, so that she didn't have to be alone with him. Either she wanted to break down in front of him, or shag him senseless. There was no in-between.

What was with her? This was the love of her life; she at least owed him an explanation as to why she was being like this.

She stood just in front of the couch, Ron opposite her, staring menacingly at her. Something flashed in his eyes- hurt? –and then it was gone.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

She squared her shoulders, not wanting to be burden, "Nothing, I'm fi-"

"If you say you're fine _one more time_ I swear to Merlin Hermione," Ron growled. He started to close the distance between them, and before she could breath he was right in front of her, looking down at her with his angry eyes.

"Why did you leave me this morning huh? I made you tea and then went for a shower and when I came back you were gone. No reasons, no explanations, no nothing. Gone. Why the fuck did you go without me?"

"I wanted to see if I could help Ron, not everything in the world is about you."

Ron flinched, "No it's always about you lately isn't it? _I'm tired Ron, I need a shower Ron, I have a headache Ron._ God anyone would think you've gone off me." He curled his lip, and Hermione saw the worry etched across his features, "Cause that's the only explanation I can find. That or your shagging some one else, which is plausible, but unlikely."

Hermione knew that the last comment shouldn't have stung her so much, but it did. He was being so horrible, and she didn't need this right now. She needed to make this better.

She exhaled heavily, reaching up to Ron and cupping his cheek. Instinctively, Ron moved into it, closing his eyes and leaning into her palm.

Hermione sighed, "You don't really think that I've gone off you, do you?"

Ron shook his head, opening his eyes and rubbing the stubble on his chin, "Not really. It's stupid I know, but you've been so distant and It's been messing with my head. And the bruises on your back, they are not from your classes, cause I asked Gin and she said you have never mentioned them. They look painful 'Mione, and I'm worried about you." He ran his hand through his hair, "You've been screaming in your sleep again."

Hermione stiffened. Her breathing became shallow.

Ron peered down at her, "'Mione, you okay? You've gone a bit pale."

She nodded numbly, "Fi- I'm good. Need a drink of water." She lied, and Ron moved to the kitchen to get her one. She took the few minutes she had to contain her breathing and steady herself, knowing she needed to get herself together to show she was okay. He needed to know she was okay.

Ron handed her the glass of water, and just as Hermione lifted it to her lips, there was a tremendous crack, and the world fell apart.


	2. 2

**Authors note:** Thank you to anybody that has reviewed or favourited the first chapter. It means a lot to me!

Please review!

-**Natalie xo**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter

Baby James began to scream in the kitchen, his sobs racked and painful for Hermione to hear. She desperately wanted to go tend to him, to soothe him, but she was frozen to the spot Ron was standing in front of her, his eyes wide dark pools.

Everything was still, frozen in time, and Hermione swore she had heard the sound of the world falling apart. She knew the sound all too well, the Great War still a daily reminder of her still breathing, and those who weren't as fortunate.

Then, reality came crashing back.

"What the fuck? W-what was that?" Ron yelled, scrambling across to the small kitchen window above the sink. He ignored James' screams, and when he turned back to face a horrified Hermione, his face was drained of colour.

Her chest became tight. He wore the same expression as the day he saw Fred die before him.

"Ron?" She took a step toward him, "What is it? What's going on?" Her voice faltered, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He was unmoving, so still that it scared her.

She reached out to touch him, bring him back to life, when he unexpectedly pulled him wand from his back pocket and roughly kissed her on the mouth. It was over as soon as his lips crushed against hers and she felt the undeniable sense of urgency behind it.

"Ron-"

"Stay here. Look after James and _stay here."_

His voice was low, raw and with an edge to it. He grabbed her shoulders, gripping at them, but not so that it hurt.

"Hermione promise me you will stay here."

She nodded quickly, and he was out of the door before she could blink. Hermione began to panic. Her breathing became shallow, and she felt her palms begin sweat.

Her golden eyes flickered down to James' screaming in the crib. She ran to his side, soothing the black curls on his hair.

"Hey, hey baby, Shhh. It's okay, don't cry it's okay." She soothed, but her voice was drowned by his screams.

There was another ear-splitting sound from outside, and Hermione's ear began to scream, like someone was stabbing pins into her brain. Her blood ran cold. James had stopped crying, and this was more frightening than hearing his screams.

She fought against the high-pitched scream, pulling out her wand and placing a protective charm and silencing charm over his crib, so he couldn't hear it anymore.

His face relaxed suddenly, and his small head fell back against the soft cushion. He slipped back into sleep quickly, and Hermione wished she could do just the same.

Outside the familiar whooshing of hexes and spells being thrown in the distance made her quake in her shoes.

Why was she still here?

This was her family out there, under attack. She shouldn't be listening to Ron; she was Hermione Granger, brave and smart and not a push over. She needed to get out there, protect them like they would do exactly for her, and not sit around knowing at her nails.

Without thinking, Hermione grabbed her wand and pulled open the back door, ignoring Ron's command. She looked over her shoulder quickly, glancing at James to check that he was okay, before shutting the door behind her and stepping out into the dark clouds.

The weather had changed drastically from before. When she had brought James back up to The Burrow it was clouded, bit now it was raining heavily, drowning the grass in blue pools. Her shoes became soaked as she began to splash through the grass, headed in the direction of the woods.

Before her, all was a grey haze.

The rain was pouring down in slants, diagonal and forceful. The air around her was thick and filled with smoke. It tasted like salt and Hermione almost stopped dead in her tracks, as she realised exactly where she had seen this before.

The woods were close now, and there were screams and shouts, smoke and fire, hexes and spells. The tall trees that were previously decorated for celebrations and happiness were now burning up in flames, black ash devastating the forest floor.

Death Eaters.

She knew it immediately. She could tell as soon as she heard the first crack that she had thought was the world falling apart, but she had been so blind before. Only now were her eyes really open.

She was sprinting now, ignoring how the rain matted her curls to her head, and soaked her entirely from head to toe. All she kept thinking about was Ron. It was like his heart beat his name.

_Ron, Ron, Ron. _

But it wasn't just for him either; it was for her whole family. No matter what she had been thinking previously, about how she wasn't a real part of it, none of that mattered now. They were in trouble, and she loved them all. She couldn't just wait, knowing she could have helped in some way.

A black figure emerged from the clouds of smoke, running just as first as Hermione was towards her. Hermione recognised Fleur, carrying Victoire protectively close to her body as she hurried through the pounding rain.

"'Ermione! Get back now! Death Eaterz'!"

Hermione slowed down, just enough to see the tears wracking down Victoire's face, and the scared look in Fleur's.

"Get her inside the wards, now." Hermione commanded through the pounding rain. She pointed a little while back from her, where the Weasley wards were. Hermione cursed herself; she should have known that something was going to happen. She should have told Ron or anyone about her fears, that scream of dread inside her body.

This was her fault.

She should have moved the wards over the woods. She should have been paying attention to the unusual weather and the day and how this attack would have been planned especially for today, for Harry's 22nd birthday and how she should have protected everyone.

Fleur grabbed Hermione's arm before she moved to run into the thick smoke covering the woods.

"Be careful."

Hermione nodded and then turned her back, and ran headlong into the thick black smoke.

She was blinded momentarily, trapped inside darkness. The smoke was thick and painful as she breathed it in, trying to run blindly through it.

Suddenly, she fell out onto the burning floor, and blinking rapidly, she found herself inside a different patch of woods than before, standing behind Mr Weasley and Ginny. They were both firing hexes at two large black figures, floating beautifully above the ground. They looked menacing, their ugly masks making Hermione's skin crawl.

She dragged herself up from the floor, arming herself with her wand as a hex went flying past her, narrowly missing her arm.

"Hermione watch it!" Someone called out, most likely Ginny.

She nodded, reassuring herself and getting ready to watch out for the next one. Mr Weasley moved to the side, avoiding another hex, and helping up Hermione. He checked she was okay, and then shouted out something she couldn't hear.

Ginny fired a disarming hex, and it hit the death eater in the chest, throwing him backwards. Whilst the other was distracted, somebody grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back through the smoke. This time she held her breath, not wanting to breathe in the thick smoke again.

They were out in the rain quickly, getting soaked again. Being inside the forest had sheltered them from the rain, and there had been raging fires to the side of where she had been standing, the figures of people trying to contain them.

Now they were out from the woods, she looked around wildly, searching for the tall redheaded man that made her heart jolt.

She couldn't see him though, but she saw in the distance Mrs Weasley and George, limping inside the wards. Luna was also there, trying to stop the rain from pouring onto everyone. Fleur had taken Victoire inside, but she was back now, handing out dittany to tend to people's wounds, and kissing Bill's cheeks in a hurry.

Hermione panged for Ron. Where was he? And Harry?

Ginny released her grip on her arm, dragging her into the wards.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Gin…why is this happening?"

Ginny shuddered, looking back at the woods, and the fire that burned the same vividness as her hair, "I don't know." She whispered, and then she burst into tears. Hermione was momentarily frozen. This was Ginny- the strongest, scariest woman she had ever met. She never cried.

"There, there, it's going to be fine Gin." Hermione whispered, pulling her into a hug. Ginny's sobs shook Hermione's body, and she slowly realised that she was also crying silent tears.

The dark figures slowly rose from the woods, coming closer and closer until they all blurred into one. Hermione blinked out of shock, and the sounds of gasps behind her let her know that she was not alone. Never had a death eater merged into one and split into three before. She hadn't even known it was possible.

"Harry! Ron!" Luna pointed down at the mouth of the woods, at the two figures sprinting through the rain and into the wards. Hermione rushed forwards, grabbing them as they made it through. She wrapped them both in a hug, kissing Ron's cheek and tugging on the back of Harry's hair. Ron broke away first, then Harry, moving into Ginny's open arms.

"I told you to stay inside." Ron said.

Hermione blinked. Was that really all he was thinking about now?

"Ron, now is not the time-"

"You promised."

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the sounds of devastation around her. Her mind wandered back to a few months ago when her and Ron had lay out under the sun, their hands entwined together and their skin being kissed by the sun.

"Hermione-" He started.

A brilliant white light cut him off. It soared like the ocean waves through the air, tasting of salt and pain and lost memories and fear. It was so blinding, so bold and fearless, and it threw back every single person that was standing armed and ready high into the air, and then crumpled them to the ground.

All except her.

The light disappeared, and darkness fell down again. Slowly she stepped forward, just outside of the wards. Her mind was racing, and she ignored the yells from behind her. She knew she only had a few seconds before Ron pulled her back.

She had been here before, she just hadn't realised it before.

She had seen this place, in her dream.

Someone was screaming her name, again and again, but she couldn't hear properly. Her name was lost in the darkness of the rain.

And then, just like in her dream, the rain faded and the darkness around her shattered like glass all around until the deafening sound of broken glass stopped, and she was alone before the black figures. Hermione's whole body felt the sensation of being ripped apart, and then she crumpled to the ground, the glass piercing her skin, until the darkness stole her away.

_In her dream, she was falling._

_Except this time, her body never hit the ground. _

There was a low buzzing sound in her ears, pulling her from her sleep. She struggled out from unconsciousness, a blurry face going in and out of focus above her.

"Hermione, can you hear me?"

It was Harry. She recognised his fading scar beneath mountains of black curls, his thin circular glasses and the long thin nose. Harry was leaning over her, frowning, his green eyes filled with concern and worry. Hermione looked past his head at the white wall in front of her. She slowly pulled herself upwards, realising that the white wall was actually the ceiling of The Burrow.

Hermione was somehow on the couch; a handmade patchwork blanket tucked over the lower half of her body and a cold cup of coffee on the side table. She tucked her curls behind her ear, furrowing her brow and looking at Harry.

"Why am I on the couch?"

Harry chuckled lowly, "No idea. I think Ron carried you here."

"No," Hermione said, "Why am I on the couch? What happened?" She looked wildly around the cosy living room of The Burrow, searching for the rest of the Weasley clans and Luna, "Is everyone alright? Gin? Luna? George?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Hermione don't get too panicky, you need to breathe." He waited until Hermione regained her breath and stop looking around the room, "Everyone's fine. You were the only one…"

"One what?" Hermione asked. She was already scared to hear the answer, knowing that it would be something to do with her being weak and pathetic, "Harry?"

"Hermione you er, fainted. It was so odd…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, swinging her feet onto the ground and standing up off the couch. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and tugged her fingers through her hair, still looking at Harry. He was frowning.

"Harry, can you tell me what happened, please?"

Harry blinked, and nodded, "Honestly, I don't know what happened. One moment it's all laughter and fun and I'm stuffing my face with mini sausages, and then bang, just like that it sounded like the world had been split down the middle. These black clouds just appeared above us, in the trees and it started to burn all around…like their presence was enough to start a fire. They started to throw hexes at us, and we all moved to get under cover, and then Ron appeared next to me and it was like old times again. How horrid is that? I actually momentarily thought it was like old times, while they were trying to kill us, that it was just like old times. Then Ron and I managed to disarm and kill some, and we got out of the woods, and you were there hugging Ginny, and then like that we were thrown backwards and you weren't. You were still standing there, for some reason you were still there, like they…knew you." Harry trailed off slowly, checking Hermione's face for any signs of a freak out. She was composed though, her face a mask of calm. On the inside however, she was slowly starting to malfunction.

"Hermione, you walked towards them. The darkness it splintered like glass and the clouds cleared. It looked like they spoke to you or did something and Ginny was screaming your name, and Ron ran to grab you and you just fell to the ground like…like- you were dead."

Harry finished talking, slowly reaching Hermione's shocked eyes. She didn't know she had fallen like that. All she remembered was dreaming that she was falling and that was it, no black figures, no darkness, and no falling to the ground.

She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, and sunk back down into the couch, Harry plonking down next to her. He squeezed her hand in comfort.

"I don't r-remember falling…" She whispered, the took a deep breath, "Where is everyone?"

Harry scratched his chin, rubbing at the dark stubble that had appeared. Hermione wondered just when he had become a man; he still was a little boy in her mind.

"Well, Arthur, Bill and Gin have gone to the Ministry to tell them about the attack. James is at Luna's with Molly, as she wanted to check she got home safe, Fleur's taken Victoire home, George has gone back to the shop and-"

"Ron?"

Harry hesitated.

"He's gone back to his flat."

Hermione frowned, "Oh."

She had excepted him to be here, waiting to see if she would wake up and if she was okay, but maybe he was tired. Maybe he was hurt. She felt her heart quicken at the thought of Ron hurt.

"Is he alright?"

Harry nodded quickly, sensing what Hermione was meaning, "He's fine, he just-"

"Well I'm going to go see him."

"-Hermione wait!" Harry cried. Hermione stopped moving and looked at him with her wide golden eyes. She frowned, motioning for him to go on. Harry shifted on the sofa and ran his hands down his jeans, "He wants to be alone."

She blinked. Why would he want to be alone? They were a couple for Merlin's sake; they were there for each other through thick and thin. Why would he want to be alone?

"Harry why does he want to be alone?" Hermione asked.

"He…er, um," Harry faltered. Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped up from the sofa, fixing her hair quickly and wiping away any sweat from her brow. Harry jumped up after her, grabbing her arm.

"Hermione, he's kind of in a bad mood. Like a really bad one."

"Harry stop being absurd," Hermione said in her most grown up voice, trying to disguise the crack in her voice. Harry gave her a look.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty," Harry shot back.

"Sorry _Mum_." She smiled.

Harry looked at her out of surprise, and then burst into laughter. Hermione softly shoved his arm and kissed his cheek gently, before turning on her heel, and apparating on the spot.

She landed gracefully on her feet outside of Ron's front door, quickly checking her reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway. She looked a mess, her curls now starting to frizz, the black circles under her eyes bold and black, and her cheeks were glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Her face was pronounced and contoured in the lighting, and she looked a different person in her reflection.

She rapped on the door once, and then twice when she heard no movement inside.

She was starting to get chilly, having left her jacket back at the Burrow, and only clad in a skimpy blue dress. She could feel the cold wind prickle goose bumps on her arms.

"Ron! It's me! Open up!" She called, banging hard on the door with her knuckles. She heard someone crashing about inside, and then slowly the door swung open, revealing a dishevelled looking Ron.

"What happened to you?" She said. "You look like you've been caught in a cross fire attack." Hermione tried to make light of the situation.

Ron looked past her, and walked away from the door, his ginger hair a mess. Hermione moved over the threshold, and shut the door behind her, following after Ron. He had gone into the living room, and was sat back on the couch with a beer in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table.

Hermione perched on the armchair opposite where she had Ron had once had sex, and leant forward, nudging Ron's legs with her toe.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, "I thought you'd be there when I woke up."

Ron shrugged, taking another swig of beer, "You were fine," He deadpanned.

Hermione recoiled backwards, hurt, "You couldn't have known that. I could have been dead-"

"Hermione, shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She yelled, jumping up from the chair and grabbing the beer from Ron's clutches. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, give it back."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Don't play games. I'm not in the mood."

Hermione scoffed, "Well I guess your never going to get it back then."

Ron looked at her, really looked at her, and Hermione saw the cracks in his blue eyes, the hurt spiralled inside of them. He looked miserable, which she couldn't bear. Slowly, she set down the beer on the table and perched next to Ron on the sofa, close enough to touch but not actually touching. The distance between them was painful, and she wanted to get rid of it.

"Ron, are we okay?" She asked timidly.

Ron frowned, "We're fine 'Mione. I'm just really pissed at you for lying to me."

"Lying? When did I lie to you?"

He licked his lips, narrowing his eyes at her, "You promised me you would stay inside, and you didn't. You're telling me you're fine when your not. That constitutes lying doesn't it?" His voice was harsh and low, and she jumped at the intensity of it.

"Why are you so angry that I came to help you all? I'm not going to listen to you when my family are danger, you should know that!" Hermione shouted. She pulled herself off from the couch and started pacing around the room, "And I am fine that's why I said it!"

Ron curled his lip, "Hermione you should have stayed there! You should have listened to me! I wanted to protect you, I couldn't bear it if you had gotten hurt, and you went and got hurt, I fucking watched you fall to the ground and I thought you were…I-I thought-"

"What? What did you think?" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were dead and I didn't want to wait around trying to fill the void of sadness inside of me, because the woman I loved was dead."

Tears fell slowly from his blue eyes. He choked on his words, dropping his heads in his hands and gripping tightly on his curls.

Hermione rushed forwards, dropping to her knees. She grabbed Ron's face in her hands and crushed her lips to his; tasting his salty tears and the faint trace of carrot cake he must have been eating earlier. She pushed his back into the sofa, and pulled herself onto his lap, kissing him softer and softer until she tasted her own tears mixed with his. His hands were around her waist, holding onto her so tightly, as if she might disappear. Hermione wound her hands into his hair, stroking his rough cheeks and planting small kissing on the corners of his mouth.

"Ron, I'm not dead. Nor will I b-be dead. I don't know how or why that happened earlier, but I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

He exhaled, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. His hands trailed down from her waist to her lower back, and then they were kneading her bum. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck and along her cheekbone, sending shivers down her spine.

Lifting his head to meet her eyes, Ron held her chin between his thumb and finger, "I love you. So fucking much."

She smiled, "I love you too." Hermione said with absolute clarity. But there was something else, something still there, breaking off her happiness. That feeling of dread inside her stomach, warned her that this was just the start.

Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.


End file.
